Without Reality
by sorry4beingstupid
Summary: Shaundi had already had a drug problem, but quickly cleans up. A man, brother of a secret service worker, is exposed to drugs and quickly latches on to it. Could he be saved from the demon, his demon, or would he die? Before/during/after Saints Row IV.


"Yeah, I'll be there." said Ruben.

"You sure?" asked his brother Jett through the other line. "Last time you blew me off and I got a warning from work. Don't blow me off again. I might get fired."

Ruben sighed as he stared at the car in front of him. "I promise I won't blow you off."

"Alright." answered Jett. "See you at The White Crib, you'll have to wait outside and I'll sneak out."

"Okay, see you soon." replied Ruben. "Bye."

Ruben hung up on his phone and continued to drive to The White Crib. Jett had been there for a few years. He worked in the Secret Service. Ruben had desperately wanted to hang out with Jett. But, has never found the time.

Ruben arrived at The White Crib and waited outside for Jett. He had been walking back and forth trying not to act suspicious, but it seemed as if he failed on that. Soon he saw Jett fast-walking towards him.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Jett. Ruben began to run towards his car and start it, as Jett got in, Ruben drove away.

"Son of a bitch, I can't believe I'm doing this!" exclaimed Jett.

"Come on, this is awesome!" said Ruben excitedly. "Think of it as a relaxing break."

"If I lose my job, I'm killing you." joked Jett.

"You can do whatever you want." said Ruben, "I've got nothing to lose."

Ruben drove to Fado Irish Pub, a home-like pub, or so to Ruben. He and Jett got out of the car and met some friends for some beers and fun. They would talk about random things which rarely involved politics, and sports. The 'fun' had lasted for a few hours until Jett felt the need that he had to return back to work. Which could be a bit too late.

"Wait, I have to head to the bathroom, I'll meet you outside." said Jett.

"Alright." said Ruben. He and a couple of other guys, Adam, Hayden, and Alex walked out.

As they walked out Ruben saw Alex pull out orange-colored pills, he put 4 in his hands and frantically put them in his mouth. He seem to relax as the pills were now in his system.

"What are those?" questioned Ruben as he looked at Alex with concern.

"His little speed pill as others call it." answered Hayden as he looked back at Ruben then back at Alex.

"It's nothing." answered Alex as he turned around to Ruben. "Just, Adderall."

"What, do you have depression or something?" asked Ruben in a sarcastic tone. "Or, ADHD?"

"ADHD." answered Alex. "But, it's not for that anymore." He smirked as he looked at Ruben. "Want some?"

Ruben thought of his consequences. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? He was just going to try it once and never try it again.

"Sure." answered Ruben and Alex took out 2 pills and gave them to Ruben. He took the pills and quickly used them. Slowly he could feel the results. Soon, Jett came out and Ruben was off to dropping him off at The White Crib to show up in time for an important meeting he had to show up for.

"See you guys later." waved Ruben as he Jett took off.

As they arrived at The White Crib, Ruben attempted to ask his question towards Jett.

"Can I come to The White Crib?" asked Ruben. "You never let me in."

Jett sighed and looked at the magnificent building. "Sure, but you have to follow me."

"What do you have a secret way to break back into the crib?"

"Yes." answered Jett. "Now shut up before I change my mind."

"Alright." replied Ruben.

Ruben followed Jett in many places that he did not know that even existed. Soon enough, they make it inside The White Crib.

"Christ, it's beautiful in here." complimented Ruben as they walked through the hallways quietly.

"Yeah, now can you stay quiet for once?" asked Jett angrily, fearing that they'd be caught. Not himself, but more to Ruben.

"I hear voices." said a woman voice as they passed the room.

"Oh crap, hide!" exclaimed Jett in a loud whisper.

As Ruben tried to hide behind a pillar, he had accidentally knocked down a plant.

"Who's there?" asked the voice again. "I have a gun."

"I have a brain." taunted Ruben. High heel clickings began to get louder and louder as someone got closer to him.

An arm pulled Ruben out of the pillar's shadow and the woman pointed her gun at him.

"Christ, calm down." joked Ruben, though the woman was in no joking matter.

"There he is!" shouted Jett as he ran towards Ruben. "Shaundi, let go of him."

"Why should I?" asked Shaundi as she looked at Jett.

"Because he said so." answered Ruben for Jett.

"Nope, just let him go." said Jett. He looked at Shaundi with seriousness, "I'll take care of him. You know what I'll bring him in for questioning!"

"You better." answered Shaundi. "We can't have random people running around here."

"I will." replied Jett. "I'll take him."

Shaundi sighed and looked at Ruben and then back to Jett. "Okay, I'll question him later."

"Alright." said Jett. He pulled Ruben away and began walking away with him.

"Hey, you seem like a nice girl!" laughed Ruben. The drug had been kicking in and changing his character to someone completely different. Changing him into a certain pervert, but not exactly.

"Shut up." whispered Jett. "Just please cut me a break."

"What I'm just doing a favor." said Ruben.

"What the fuck favor is that?" questioned Jett.

"Look." Ruben changed his attention towards Shaundi who seemed a bit far away from him. "How many dates have you been asked to? None."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." panicked Jett. He quickened his pace with Ruben, he wished the night was over already. He could hear Shaundi getting closer to him by the sound of her heels. She grabbed Jett's sleeve and pulled him back.

"What did you say to me?" questioned Shaundi as she stared at Ruben with pure anger.

"Nothing, just a burn." smiled Ruben. "You know what, I feel like I can run a mile."

"Yeah, a mile down to hell when I'm done with you." said Shaundi as she slapped Ruben. "Dick."

Jett closed his eyes with desperation. Anything could be better to him than this night. In fact, he was already finished with his night, and ready for tomorrow. If only tomorrow could start in an hour.

* * *

**So, the starting of this story is kind of crazy but it just pour out to me. This is a new story which I think is fairly original. But, I will not quit in my other story. Anyways, feedback would be nice and all that other jazz. **


End file.
